


Firing Range

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Set after Tali joins the team in ME 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Shepard and Ashely decide to blow of some steam in the Citadel's Spectre office. (Femshep x Ashley, Fluff, Set During ME 3)





	Firing Range

Commander Shepard was in the Spectre office on the citadel, looking through some intel about the recent Cerberus Coup on the station. Her Spectre status meant she had access to some of the information normal intelligence operatives wouldn't have been able to see.

As she browsed through the files, the door to the Spectre office opened and and a young woman with long black hair walked into the room.

"Hey, Commander," the young woman said.

Shepard smiled. "Hey Ash. What are you doing here?"

"Running an errand for Admiral Hackett," Shepard's comrade explained. Ashley and Shepard had known each other for a long time now, and although that their bond had been strained recently, shepard's recent actions during the citadel coup had helped to mend their relationship.

Shepard chuckled. "What's the big guy you up to?"

"One of the alliance ships that recently docked needs some special equipment to be shipped over. Hackett needs my spectre code to authorise the transfer."

"Why doesn't he just use mine?" Shepard wondered.

"He thinks you have a lot on your plate right now," Ashley remarked.

"I don't blame him. What with the Quarians making their move on Rannoch."

"Speaking of Quarians," Ashley inquired, "how's Tali?"

"Doing fine, I just saw her with Liara down in the citadel markets. I'm not sure what they were doing, but I think it was something related to the aid the Quarians might need once this is all over."

"You've gotta admire her spirit," Ashley remarked. "To think I used to hate aliens. Now half of my friends are from another planet."

Shepard smiled. "If it weren't for those aliens, most of us probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I'll drink to that," Ashley stated. She then saw the firing range behind them. "You doing anything right now? Because I don't mind shooting some targets."

"Sure, why not?"

A few minutes later, Shepard walked into the firing range, clad in full grey and red N7 armour, holding an assault rifle in her arms.

Ashley joined her, wearing dark blue alliance armour with white stripes.

"So how do you wanna play this?" Shepard wondered.

"I vote we shoot the targets, see who gets the best score," Ashley stated. "Loser buys the winner a drink."

"Fine by me."

Two targets then dropped in front of them and Shepard held out her rifle, firing a clean spread across her target, while Ashley made a series of precise shots with her pistol.

The counter then displayed their scores. Shepard had 150 points, while Ashley had 180.

"Looks like I'm beating you already, Ma'am," Ashley smirked.

"I'm just warming up," Shepard told her.

The targets dropped again and Shepard and Ashley made their shots, Shepard switching to armour piercing ammo to try and increase her score.

The counter displayed their scores again. Shepard was now at 230 points and Ashley was 225.

"You were saying, Williams?" Shepard remarked.

Ashley sighed. "I was saying that the drinks are on me."

"let's make it best of four," Shepard said. "I like to give my girls a fighting chance."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'll get you, Shepard."

The targets dropped once more and Shepard and Ashley opened fire, Shepard squeezing the trigger much harder this time.

But surprisingly, the score was now 270 points for Shepard and 315 points for Ashley.

"Boo-yah!" Ashley cheered.

Shepard smirked. "Ready for one last round?"

"You bet I am," Ashley told her.

The targets then dropped for the last time and Ashley held out her weapon. Shepard knew that this was the perfect moment to unleash her secret weapon. She then raced over to Ashley and pulled her close, crashing their lips together.

Ashley's eyes widened, but quickly closed as she gave in and kissed Shepard back.

Shepard wrapped her arms around Ashley, deepening the kiss. She loved her lieutenant commander and even though she would have beaten her, Shepard didn't care.

Ashley pulled away. "Low blow, Commander."

Shepard smiled. "You know you wanted that kiss."

Ashley smiled, slyly. "Screw the drinks. I want more kisses."

"Is that a request, Lieutenant Commander Williams?"

"It's an order, Commander Shepard."

"An order that I will happily comply." Shepard leaned close to Ashley again, kissing her soft, warm lips and wrapping her arms around her, pushing them both to the floor of the firing range.

Ashley moaned softly as Shepard pinned her, opening her mouth to let Shepard's tongue inside and clutching her gauntlets onto Shepard's back, holding the Commander close.

Shepard and Ashley kept kissing deeply, Shepard knowing that love was better than a drink any day, especially if it was from kisses like this.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Not sure how many people ship these two, but I certianly do! This was honestly a really funny little ficlet to write with Matty, so much so, that I wish it was in the game itself xD

See ya next time!


End file.
